That Girl
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: Lily soon finds herself, secretly becoming addicted to James's new personality. Accidentally letting the word out in Gryffindor that she likes him, James comes to see for himself. But something else is standing between her and Potter. Her boyfriend..
1. Default Chapter

- -  
  
**That Girl **

****- -

**Summery:** Lily Evans made it to her last and final year, she thinks its just going to fly by like the rest.. or so she hoped it will. James has a new personality, and its quite.. addictive. So whats a girl to do but slowly, inch-by-inch, let James Potter warm her up. Of course when Lily's _boyfriend_ finds the two snogging in the corridors.. what will he do? Will he spread the word of Lily's cheating, with the boy who she said she 'loathed' during /b those seven years of Hogwarts? Or will she do something.. no one ever predicted? Should she define love? Or should love define her problem? **_LE/JP_**

_: :_

**A/N:** **Well, I dunno, I sorta got inspiration from my boyfriend. He too writes, horror fics on fanfiction. Anyhoo, I guess I was just sitting in my bed, not able to sleep and I just finished re-reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.. so I was in a HP mood. Of course one idea lead to another and ta da! . another fiction story. I hope you enjoy this one, I'm going to make it long chapters and many chapters, but get it done fast, so I can finish up my other stories too. Please read, rate and review, it means so much to me to know what you think about this story! And I'm trying to at least get 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter, and it might be late! Enjoy chapter one!**  
  
_: :_  
  
**_Chapter 1: Black Magic_**

**M**iles across the valley's and fields, where the wildflowers and tall trees hid, was a set of coal black train tracks. The sky was cloudy and releasing rain onto the hills, clenching onto leaves and grasses on its journey down. Gusts of wind hit the trees, making them shudder in response to the weather. The metal rails started to shake, downing the summer rain on its tracks. Fast as a heartbeat, a train flashed by on the railway.  
  
Speeding along the valleys of the strong mountains, the train holding thousands of students were quieter then the wind. Students were sleeping on their long journey, tired of the day's previous acts. A ten-hour train ride would seem boring, now wouldn't it? Steam poured from atop the engine outside, leaving a trail of mist behind it.  
  
The old fashioned train zipped by a cabin hidden by tree's, leaving the spectaculars of the house to turn around and look out the window in wonder at what they just heard.  
  
Not that they muggles would find it interesting to see a magic train go by as if floating on clouds.. But the wizards and witches inside would find it interesting to see a poorly crafted muggle-made house.  
  
Maybe not one witch.. a muggle-born at that.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Clear nail polish layered on the nails of her right hand, tapped repeatedly on the rain-stained window: the witch's glistening emerald green eyes looking blankly out into the scenery before her. The first ride to her school was the most magical she had ever experienced. She had met new friends, new teachers, a new life.. and new enemies.  
  
James Potter.  
  
Lily snorted to herself at the name, and then turned herself to look in her compartment.  
  
A blonde teen had stretched herself out on the long bench across form her, her head of shiny locks visible under a white and blue starry blanket. A small book bag was beside her feet at one edge of the seat, wizard novels peaking through the top. The witch's breathing was soft and fluttery, and her hand twitched from the heat from her nose.  
  
Ombre Hillestad was a pureblood witch, came from a mid-way rich family with a loving mother, father, older graduated brother and sister. She had chocolate milk brown eyes, despite that her mother and sister had blue eyes. And to some up the rest, she had the rough and sweetest personality and was Lily's Evans best friend from day one.  
  
Lily smiled from her seat; Ombre and her had hit it off right away on the first Charms lessons. They had many things in common, from the fact they hated suntan lotion to loving the muggle game Monopoly.  
  
Grinning at another thing they had in common, Lily pondered about him.  
  
James Harry Potter, that is.  
  
He had been very.. Full-fledged? Last year, her sixth year, he had changed so dramatically over the summer, Lily had a hard time recognizing what things he usually did. For one, bragging was gone. His snitch talents were only used on the pitch or during games and practices. The Marauders pranks were kept to 'professional preferences' as Sirius Black was heard whispering to a Hufflepuff second year. Mostly everything that Lily Evans detested about that man was slowly slipping away.. but one thing did stay.  
  
He still liked to run his hands through his hair.  
  
Lily had to agreed sickly to herself: without the messy hair.. he just wouldn't be Potter.  
  
Then again, she didn't _know_ Potter.  
  
Huffing to herself, Lily wondered when they'd get to Hogwarts. Of course she wanted to get to Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry because it was like a second home, but she was also now the HeadGirl of Gryffindor. HeadBoy was not at the quick meeting for the Prefects for some odd reason. So poor Lily had to give a poor reason at why he wasn't there.  
  
_'Maybe he missed the train, or is sleeping.. he better bloody not. This position is serious and is important in our files to get wizard or witch jobs.'_  
  
It had to be Remus Lupin or some other bookworm, but they'd be serious about the job they'd be there.. right?  
  
Last years Prefect was Sedey Partgins and Migin Paslifer, and it was like a jolt of lightning struck Lily when she opened her seventh year school letter and the HeadGirl badge fell out.  
  
Pondering this all, her fingers had started to trace the small golden pin above her left breast. The deep letters 'H.G.' patterning on her milky smooth fingers.  
  
Groaning softly to herself, she took notice that her black buckled shoes were pounding her feet into a state of soreness. Slipping the shoes off and pacing them down on the floor with a soft 'thud', the teen stretched her legs on her bare bench.  
  
_'That's so much better..'_  
  
Reclining, her head of deep red long curls pressed into her arm. Staying on her side for a few moments, small thoughts going in and out of her mind. Lily soon found herself dipping into a peaceful slumber..  
  
Outside compartment 421, a shadow of a teenager boy lingered, his palm and fingers pressed against the foggy glass panel doors. A smile softly played on his lips, and they reached to his timeless hazel eyes. Thin-rimmed black glasses were tightly pushed to the bridge of his nose, making the magnificent eyes stand more out.  
  
Blowing softly, his peppermint breath reaching his ears, his jet-black hair twitched in the breeze then settled into its normal wrinkles and untidiness.  
  
Walking away from the compartment of two sleepy and beautiful girls, his sweaty handprint stayed on the glass until it faded away from the air- conditioning..  
  
_: :_  
  
_Again, she stared out the window into the damp streets of London. She couldn't look away. She couldn't turn or even flutter her eyelashes closed. She was completely frozen in place; it was so frustrating, she just couldn't stand it. Lily needed to get away from the window. She needed to scream for her husband.._  
  
_She needed to get away from the window!_  
  
_Sweat began to trickle down her face, running down from her forehead to her shaking chin. Lily couldn't move.  
  
It was the eyes again: Nothing else outside in the dark: just the haunting eyes._ _Her heart sounding in her ears suddenly skipped a beat.  
  
Just the eyes.  
  
Blackness surrounded everything else.  
  
Another beat missed.  
  
Her body shook as if a doll shaken by an angry child, who wasn't getting their way.  
_  
_Just the eyes.  
_

_The room enclosed around her, her lungs tightening with it. Lily's heart started away, just like a set of drums in a rock concert.  
  
Just the eyes.  
  
Just the horrid red eyes..  
  
Just the red eyes that held her soul.  
  
Just the red eyes and her twitching on the floor.  
  
Dead, before she even hit the floor.._

_: :  
_  
**T**he rain above poured harshly on the train, the pounding of its torture sounding in traveler's ears. The throbbing of the weather pounded Lily's ears, making her slightly wince as she sat up with a yawn. Looking around her, she noticed Ombre was out and about in the train, the empty seat telling the tale.  
  
Her hand reached up and covered her mouth as she yawned again, her eyes squinting and water forming slightly. The warm and fresh smell of rain filled the dark compartment, the window opened a crack for a breeze to come in. Getting up, Lily closed the top of the window and erased the fog from the surface with her hand quickly, to see out into the rain where she was.  
  
The forest had closed in, close to the train, and it was still downpour.  
  
Sighing in comfort that the witch would reach Hogwarts soon, Lily sat on the cool floor and spread her legs out, balancing her head on the bench all the while.  
  
That dream felt so real, so real and strange, but it was just a dream. And dreams didn't make sense.  
  
Closing her eyes for a split second, _a pair of bloody red eyes flashed and a green skull_**-  
**  
"Hey Lils, you' re awake. I got a pack of fags from Roger and I smoked one outside while you were sleeping."  
  
Ombre opened the compartment door, and then slid it shut as she walked in the dark and over to the bench she had been occupying earlier. A silver tin, square shaped, rested in her left hand as she flattened out her Gryffindor skirt.  
  
"Did you want one now before we get to Hogwarts?" She asked, flashing her brown eyes on her best friend.  
  
Lily, still numb from the quick lurch of her dream, sat up and shook her head. Her body leaned against the wall of the bench, and her arms crossed over her chest, trying to hide her heaving.  
  
"Oh," Ombre frowned quickly. "Alright then, I'll just put them in the bag. You don't have to keep asking if you want one next time, just remember their in there." She shoved the tin inside the open book bag that had jean imprints on it.  
  
"So, you still guessing who's the Head Boy?"  
  
Lily's eyebrows furrowed, "No, I guess I'll just have to wait."  
  
"You're going to have a fit when you find out who it is-"  
  
"You know**_?!_**"  
  
Ombre blinked at her friend, did she want to tell her friend it was her worst enemy.. Well, in her eyes at least?  
  
Ombre grinned, _'nahh'_.  
  
"Nopes."  
  
"Then why did you say that?" Lily frustratingly asked, curling her feet under her bum.  
  
_'Crap..'_, "Because I was just- just- say! Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Lily squinted her eyes, trying to see any flaws in her friends giddy smile.. was her lips shaking? Hmm.. weird.  
  
"Yes, I did." Lily said softly, her eyes now downed to the floor.  
  
Ombre, whose hands had been placed neatly on her lap, clamped onto her gray woolly school skirt. She knew everybody had nightmares.. but Lily had constant nightmares ever since fifth year. The schoolgirl had been quite curious if it had to do something with Potter. But wouldn't that have happened earlier?  
  
"Lils, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
Her green eyes flashed with pain quickly, but she blinked it away.  
  
"No, it's alright. They're just silly nightmares, nothing too big." Lily said, waving her hand at the matter with a small smile.  
  
_'I hope so..'_  
  
Loud laughter echoed in the hallways, disturbing the girl's thoughts. Standing up, Lily placed her hand on the compartment door handle—when the train's shrieking whistle sounded through her ears, making them ring after the affect.  
  
"Oh well," she muttered, sliding the door open.  
  
Suspecting to see Potter and his little followers, Lily gazed at the group of Slytherin girls..  
  
The Black sisters..  
  
Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix.  
  
Narcissa turned around while elbowing Bellatrix, who looked in her sister's direction. Smoothing her black glossy hair to the side, she gave a terrorizing grin, something that made you get nightmares in the first place..  
  
"Well isn't it a mud-blood. What is your worthless dirty hide doing in the hallways?" She sneered.  
  
Lily growled, "_Touché bitch_."  
  
Narcissa, standing in front of Andromeda who was trying to get past her, sneered as well and then started laughing; High cruel laughter. Her long blonde, almost white Barbie doll hair was curled around her high cheekbones. Her lips were layered in rose lipstick, and it made them stand out too much.  
  
Bellatrix soon started to laugh with her sister, and then look sideways before pulling out her black wand, aiming it at Lily who was clutching the corridor wall in anger.  
  
"You want to hear some dirty spells, Evans?" She glared, her wand tip glowing with green mist.  
  
"You're not allowed to do such things to the Head Girl, or you will lose house points. And I don't think your house would like that." Lily said back, with a sly smile on her gorgeous face.  
  
Narcissa snarled and pulled her wand out in a flash as well, muttering curses under her breath as she slowly walked forward towards Lily.  
  
Bellatrix too followed in pursuit.  
  
"Lily, stop this, it's getting out of control!" Cried Ombre; fidgeting behind her with dread.  
  
The two Black sisters advanced, wands stretched out and glowing a bright green shaking mist around their hands. Lily, who was cross outside and distressed inside, let her hand slip into her skirt pocket for her wan**—**

**_Oh god.. it was gone._** "Narcissa, Bellatrix! Stop this now before someone gets hurt!"  
  
Andromeda called, standing in a wizard duel position, her wand out and her knee's bend. Her coal black fuzzy mane that reached her shoulders was suddenly pulled into a magic ponytail so she could move quickly. Something, strong or maybe painful flashed through her gray eyes, and then became dull.  
  
Narcissa turned around to face her as Bellatrix kept her wand focused at the two Gryffindor seventh year girls. The two Black sisters grinned and then got ready to lunge at their prey-  
  
**"300 POINTS TAKEN FROM SLYTHERIN!"**  
  
All the girls spun around to the left hallway, where the booming voice came from. Four tall boys stood strong with wands stretched out as far as they would go, faces set into fury. Behind them stood many other students with their bags and such, waiting to pass and be let out of the train.  
  
James Potter stood in front, his long black robe loose from running; his chest slightly heaving gave away the evidence. And on that heaving chest was a small golden badge..  
  
**_'POTTER IS HEAD BOY?!'_**  
  
_: :_

_"**H**ogwarts, **H**ogwarts, **H**oggy **W**arty **H**ogwarts,  
  
**T**each us something please,_  
  
_**W**hether we be old and bald,  
  
**O**r young with scabby knees,  
  
**O**ur heads could do with filling,  
  
**W**ith some interesting stuff,  
  
**F**or now they're bare and full of air,  
  
**D**ead flies and bits of fluff,_  
  
_**S**o teach us things worth knowing  
  
**B**ring back what we've forgot,_

_**J**ust do your best, we'll do the rest,  
  
**A**nd learn until our brains all rot!"_

**L**ily watched as Dumbledore conducted the lines of the song, people laughing and singing through it all. Smiling to herself, she knew she would always have a place in her heart for her school. Everyone in the hall was smiling and chatting away as they waited for people to hurry up and finish singing.  
  
Looking down the Gryffindor table, golden plates shimmering in the light from the sky-magic ceiling, along with forks, spoons and napkin-ring holders. Something else gold caught her attention, James Potter's Head Boy badge; his Marauders, his best friends, and his family surrounded him. James's face had a wonderful million Gallon smile smothered on, hazel eyes twinkled in the light along with black wire-frammed glasses, and his white perfect teeth appeared when he laughed at something his friends said.  
  
Gasping in shock, Lily put a hand over her stomach.  
  
Was she getting butterflies by looking at Potter?  
  
Her cheeks felt hot as she touched them too, and then looked back to James.  
  
He was looking at something Remus was showing them pressed on the table, and then suddenly looked away.. in her direction. Their eyes met for a spilt second, and she nearly lost count of her breaths. James smiled softly at her and then turned back towards his friends.  
  
Sitting straight again, Lily gazed at her friends from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor laugh about something. Joining in the conversation, Lily started to forget the eye contact she just had with James.. but the _butterflies_ flying in her stomach wouldn't have such nonsense.  
  
_: :_  
  
**A/N: The dream was a part of my boyfriends horror story, so I give that part full credit to him, I just added it because it fit shrugs And 'touché bitch' is from a story my friend read, which I don't know what its called. So if you know it, can you tell me and I'll give them credit? I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review!  
**  
Asereje**__**


	2. Pure Refreshment

****

**That Girl**

**Summery:** Lily Evans made it to her last and final year, she thinks its just going to fly by like the rest.. Or so she hoped it will. James has a new personality, and its quite.. Addictive. So what's a girl to do but slowly, inch-by-inch, let James Potter warm her up. Of course when Lily's _boyfriend_ finds the two snogging in the corridors.. what will he do? Will he spread the word of Lily's cheating, with the boy who she said she 'loathed' during **all **those seven years of Hogwarts? Or will she do something.. no one ever predicted? Should she define love? Or should love define her problem? **_LE/JP_**

**A/N:** Okay before I say anything about this chapter (or you guys try to kill me..), I want to share some very valuable info for people who are wondering about the title of book six. **Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince**. JK has told us it is **NOT** **_Voldemort_**, or **_Harry_**, and if you people re-read over Harry Potter and the Phololsers Stone in the beginning, very clearly.. you shall come across a _hint_ that made me realize something..

_As Harry helped himself to a treacle tart, the talk turned to their families._

_"I'm half and half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'till after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'_

_The others laughed._

JK has told us on her original site, that from the beginning of Harry Potter, she wanted to do a lot of background on Seamus Finnigan. That also points that he Seamus Finnigan may be..**_ the Half Blood Prince._**

**__**

You can figure out the rest..

I can't wait for book six

Well, on with the chapter, my talk will come later! ;

_Oh you drive me crazy;  
Oh you just bring me down.  
Look out your window,  
My sunshine's all around.  
All you have to do,  
Is just surrender, just surrender._

**Surrender- _Ashlee Simpson_**

**Chapter 2: Pure refreshment**

"I just had to get the ends wet, it happens all the time. Damn uniform.."

Grimacing and groaning: Lily rung out the muddy water from outside off her robe's hems. Cold water sprinkled on the oak bench space next to her, sounding like water from a tap as it hit the beautiful wood. Releasing the fabric, she wrinkled her nose at the dirt and small pebbles on her hands. She wiped her hands on a napkin by her empty golden plate, and then put it on top.

"Gross."

Lily jumped in surprise at the voice by her ear, and the set of hands that quickly touched her shoulder. The young witch glared at her friend who was grinning wickedly at her.

"God."

"Yes?" The other witch said, her smile widening.

"Pfft. Anyhow, just don't scare me like that!"

The teen laughed at Lily and reached to the middle of the table to grab a caramel dipped apple, and then bit into it with her smile stretched across her face. Ombre, who was sitting across the table from Lily, was complaining at how stuffed she was, giggled at the black-haired witch, then insistently grabbed her stomach and then moaned about_'stupid year beginning feasts'_.

"Eat too fast again, Bre?" The two witches asked together, laughter coming from them after.

"Shuddap, Line."

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

Ombre rolled her eyes as she reached for her goblet, "So old, Line."

Emmeline Vance, a seventh year Slytherin, had become the two Gryffindor girl's friends when they stood together in the line up for the Sorting Hat. They quickly pinky promised to be friends as they got sorted right after, in different houses, no matter what that they'd be friends from the beginning to the end.

Emmeline, mostly known as 'Line' by her friends, was put in Slytherin because of her father's side. And all evil went there, as some students said. But Line wanted to prove them wrong, not that she could have, she was too sweet for her own good. She had a temper, her Slytheirn side, but she'd never disown her friends for anything in the world.

Line grinned again, still happily chomping on her apple.

"So we having that small party tonight? By the lake?"

Lily's eyes widened and she smacked her head.

"Crap! I forgot about that!"

"How **could** you?" Mocked Line, pouting. "It's the only thing I've been waiting for all day!"

"How **couldn't** you? I'd get in so much trouble, howlers would be my normal mail." Said Ombre, her face without emotion.

Line smacked her hand on the table, her eyes wide with laughter.

"Merlin's gold, you smoke fags for god's sake!"

Ombre opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and blushed while cursing her friend. Line stilled grinned, it always was fun to bug your friends till they started talking to themselves.

"Psst, Ombre. Talk to your self out loud, it frightens people." Emmeline winked.

Ombre groaned and put her hands over her head on the table, blushing, sending Lily and Emmeline into fits of snickers. Line stopped her laughter, and opened her mouth to take another bite in her apple- and bit her thumb instead.

"Merlin!" She cried, "Where my bloody apple go?"

Lily laughed but put a finger to her lips as she noticed all the food on the four tables disappeared, "Ssshh. The feast is over, time for announcements."

Emmeline glared as she sucked on her left thumb in her mouth, none less turned towards the Staff table where their Headmaster now stood with shining eyes. Dumbledore cleared his voice.

"Now that we're stuffed and watered," The old man smiled. "I ask for your attention ("Made me bite into my hand, doing it.." Emmeline grumbled), while I give out some notices for this year's term. Are now, second year caretaker, Mr. Flinch, has reported many disturbances in the corridors."

The wise old wizard took a small glance at the Gryffindor boys, from the corner of his merry twinkling blue eyes. They, The Marauders, snickered to themselves, Sirius hiding a grin behind his head as he snorted with silent laughter.

"Objects such as Frog Spawn, and Rolling Quills are a major issue in this list. And you should be heading to your classes, not polluting your lungs with Cancer Sticks, hiding in Broom Closets and empty rooms with the opposite sex.": Amusement appearing not to be hidden in his tone.

Many people laughed in the hall, some reddened, and others fidgeted in their seats.

"That and the normal pranks and wanderings into the Forbidden Forest. That covers all for this night, you need rest for your classes tomorrow. I bid you good night. Chop, chop!"

Dumbledore sat down and soon started to quickly chat with the Muggle Studies professor, who was seated on his left. Students from the tables stood, laughter and loud buzzing of talking in the large hall. Lily sighed and placed her hands on the table, pushing herself to her feet. She brushed her hair behind her ear, exposing a single pierced ear lobe.

Lily turned to her friends who were bickering over limes and lemons for their drinks that night, "I've got to make sure the luggage is magiced to the dorms, so wait for me in the Common room and then we'll get the party supplies."

Line grinned and gave two thumbs up, before dragging a stuffed Ombre behind her, who was wailing at her to slow down because she felt sick. The Head girl smiled gently, and then turned around in the moving crowd to go find Potter. Pushing through the crowd and swaying slightly as she stood on her tippy-toes to spot him, the teen groaned as she took notice he was nowhere in sight.

_'God, that kid moves fast, no wonder he's the Seeker on the Gryffindor team.'_

Giving her best-displeased look, the witch turned around and forced herself through the slow crowd of students again. Mumbling 'sorry'ies here and there, she managed to squeeze through the crowd and walked down a hallway with polished white stone flooring. Sighing in pleasure that she was alone, and that it was peaceful with her knowing and hearing her only set of feet tapping throughout the hall. Lily looked up to her left and watched the staircase leading to the Great Hall disappear behind a corner, that was covered with thousands of portraits and paintings.

She had quite the fascination with the paintings of Hogwarts, she often chatted with them if she was lost or deathly bored out of her mind. Lily smiled at a portrait of an amazingly beautiful painting of a dancing old-Victorian Lady in a pale sea-green dress, with many layers of white and creamy silk and a head done-up with jeweled chopsticks and black curly hair. The women smiled right back and waved happily, as a new dance partner grabbed her hands and twirled her around with a grin.

The minutes past by quickly, with all her gazing and thoughts, and the Head girl soon found herself face to face with a set of black doors. In the middle of the left black painted door, carved into the wood frame, was the words **'Luggage Room. Heads & Professors only allowed**.**'**

Taking the dry notice that this was the 'Luggage Room', Lily traced the carved words on the door and whispered "_mittens_". The golden handle wiggled and it's lock on the other side of the door, clicked open. Walking into the small room, Lily had to crane her neck to see thousands of trunks and animal cages stacked atop another.

"Wow." She whispered to herself, trying to read the initials of the very top trunk of the eighth pile.

"Tell me about it."

Turning around towards the door, nearly giving herself whiplash, she looked alarmed at James Potter with his wand out. The torches in the small damp room reflected on his glasses, making her fall into his eyes. Snapping at herself, Lily tried not to smile as James gave one softly on his very kissable lips.

"Shall we start?" He questioned at her, staring at the cases behind her.

Bewildered at the sudden question, she nearly asked what he meant with a dazed face. Coming into reality, she nodded and turned around to face the Ravenclaw first year luggage stack. Lily reached into her robes to grab her wand-

It was **in** her trunk!

The poor-lucked girl groaned, making James look at her with a cocked eyebrow, his wand held in place as a trunk disappeared from the top.

"What is it?"

Lily stomped her feet, angry with herself, she was Head Girl for crying out loud! She had responsibilities.. and she forgot her own bloody wand! God, she'd be helpless if the two Black sisters tried to go after her again. Maybe even a dark person wanted to feel her up! She could be silenced and-

"Don't you have your wand?"

Breathing deeply, trying to calm herself instead of snapping at James for no reason, she lifted her head and met with his eyes that looked.. Twinkling.

"No," she groaned out. "No, I don't. It's in my trunk.."

Lily's eyes suddenly lit up, making the boy who was staring at her, heart race madly.

_'It's in my **trunk**!'_

"Potter, where is the seventh year Gryffindor girls luggage pile? I can get my wand!"

Lily scrambled around the room, looking for a stepladder to help her up and grab her trunk-

"Uhh, I'm sorry to say this Lily. But I just.. sent you're luggage to your room." Replied James, his voice quiet and his eyes scrunched up in waiting for her yelling to echo off the walls.

_'Oh fuck, shouldn't have.. sorry Lily.'_

But she didn't.

He slowly opened his eyes, making sure nothing was being thrown in his direction.

The fiery redhead stood tall, not slouching like others, her arms were brought to her sides and her fists were clenched, controlling her anger. She soundly took a breath in through her mouth, and then blew back out.

"It's not your fault, Ja-Potter." She gritted out.

James wasn't paying attention to her ranting, which seemed to just pour out of her mouth like a pitcher of water. His hazel eyes had widened and he nearly had dropped his wand..

_'Did she just..'_

Lily, who was still mumbling her stupidity of leaving her wand in her trunk, and curling and clenching her hands, didn't notice her own.. mistake?

"E- Lily, did you almost say my name?"

The Head girl looked at him, what did she do?

"And practically just apologize to me once in your life?"

The witch looked at the wizard, whom's hand seemed to quickly jump to his messy hair. She gazed at his tanned fingers, from flying in the sun during Quidditch matches, sliding endlessly through his black hair. James's hair looked messy and maybe even tangled, but he proved the silent rumor every time he ruffled his hair, silky tresses glittering.

James looked at where her eyes where shifted to, and slowly released his hair, dropping his hand into the robe's pocket.

_'She hates it when I do that..'_

God, what was suddenly wrong with her? Something woozy tickled her stomach, making her heart race and goose bumps rise on her soft skin. Lily swallowed, she had to get away from him.. It seemed the most logical thing at the moment. And she had to do before she did something she might regret.

"D-do you want me to go to my room, and get my wand?"

The Head boy looked at her with a thin line on his mouth. But slowly, a smile surfaced making her toes, unexpectedly, curl in happiness.

What **w****as** wrong with her?

Touching her cheeks, making sure her blush was under control, she nodded quickly at him and walked across the room flustered. Stopping at the doorway, she wondered if she should- she spun around- maybe she shouldn't. Shaking her head in confusion at herself, she walked through the doorway and out into the hall.

James Potter, who had memorized her walk with swaying hips, shook his head and let a grin replace the warming smile. The wizard chuckled to himself and turned around, flicking his wand at different trunk piles.

His dark eyes glittered like sugar..

"You just don't realize how much I love you, Lily.." He whispered, something soft in his tone..

The wizard gently flicked his mahogany wand at a trunk, which had tumble down somehow. His mouth parted slowly, and his royal voice echoed over stonewalls.

_"__Wingardium Leviosa… __Evanesco.__"_

"He probably thinks I'm a crazy naïve hyper school girl." Lily groaned.

The young teen had walked herself dizzy up the moving stairs, holding onto the rails while she talked to herself. Her fingers unwrapped around the stone rail as the stair shook and then stayed still, and she walked up the remaining stone steps. The witch had felt so embarrassed after her encounter with Potter, she had took off down the corridor and rushed up to the steps, and had to hold on tight as the staircase she was on, moved.

"Wait, why do I care what he thinks?!"

Brushing away a strand of hair that came loose from her messy bun, she sighed loudly and jogged down the dark corridor with squinted eyes. Her eyes weren't use to the dark, so she had to have her hands in front of her a bit.

The torches suddenly lit up, close in her line of vision and made her ears pop and her eyes roll. The witch stopped in her tracks, held her head drunkenly and leaned against a wall.

**"Oi, watch it there!"**

'Eep'ing, Lily jumped around and flushed wine-red as she realized she leant against a portrait of two men fishing in the dark, a large silver moon painted in the sky above. A large glimmering lake was silently rippling in the paintings wind, and her fingers by it, felt the cool breeze.

_'Merlin, it feels like I mooned them!'_

"I'm so sorry!" Lily cried, reaching to the picture frame and fixing it so it looked strait.

"It's all right, Young Lady." Called the other man, holding a fishing rod and shifting on the dewy grass. "Just careful now, you shouldn't be out and about at a hour like this.."

The girl looked at them, wondering if it was the normal advice or meaningful. Shrugging her shoulders, she spun around- and then something hit the back of her neck.. her body fell to the ground with her head thrown forward and a small trail of dark blood trickled from her scalp with a wood sliver.

Someone was laughing behind her.. she tried to flutter open her eyes but something took over her body and she passed out, her head rolling to her shoulder.

** b : : /b **

_"Lily?"_

**__**

"Lily?"

She squeezed her eyes, letting the painful buzzing slip into her mind. Shivers ran up her spine, the hands of someone touching her shoulders and shaking them. Lily's head lolled to the side and she gritted her teeth together as she turned her head, painful creaks in her bones silently sounding in her eardrums.

"Who is it?" She questioned, sitting up with the help of someone. Her hands planted to the floor on either side of her body, scraping against the rough tiles and bending her nails.

A small soft voice answered back.

"Lily, its just me, Peter."

Sighing in relief it was someone she knew, Lily opened her bright green eyes and stared at the quiet smiling boy. His sandy hair was ruffled, and he looked out of breath.

"What happened?" Lily asked, letting one of her hands hold her head steady.

Peter's face scrunched up, "I'm not sure, Lily. I just was just coming back to find Remus, but I saw you standing stiffly in the hallway. I called to you but you just turned around and smiled at me, before your knees wobbled and you fainted to the floor."

Lily's eyes widened, she **fainted**?

But Peter said she smiled and looked at him, wasn't she just finishing up her small conversation with the portrait?

"By the way, you dropped your wand Lily." Peter said, reaching behind him and pulling out a shiny blonde willow wand. Her _wand_..

What was going on? Lily wondered, looking up into the trusting eyes of Petter Pettigrew..

Lily walked past the Fat Lady and down the Gryffindor steps and into the Common Room, where students sat on chairs and around the roaring gold and red flames of the fireplace, set in the middle of the room. Soft conversations filtering through the room, between a trio of Third Years playing Gobstones, a group of witches giggling and fawning over a group of boys lounging on chairs, talking actively about brooms, seven First Years looking in aw at the room around them by the windows, and a pair of stone-faced witches playing a game of Wizards Chest.

Lily grinned, it was her favorite game in the whole world.. besides Monopoly of course.

Slipping off her loafers, she picked them up and walked between people to get to her friends. The two had seated themselves behind a large curling couch, holding two of The Maraders. Remus J. Lupin, and Sirius E. Black.

Lily passed the two arguing over Brooms and The Knight bus ('_Whatever that is.._'), smiled and moved her hand holding her shoes in a small wave at Remus. The teen looked up, a delighted grin on his face, before waving her over.

Laughing at the emotion on his face, she walked over and sat on the table in front of them.

"Hello you two!" She stated happily, setting her shoes on the table.

Sirius's chin-length black hair, made his startling eyes, stand out, and a grin was plastered on his face too.

"Lilly-Willy!" He called.

She wrinkled her nose at the cute and _oh so stupid_ nickname.

"It's Lily."

"I know that, silly Lilly-Willy!" Sirius replied again, grinning like a fool.

She raised an eyebrow at the two, both of them looking at her with plastered non-failing grins on their faces.. What the-

Lily gave them a dry look, "_Cheering_ charms?"

Both of them nodded, Sirius giving her a wink with it and Remus rolling his eyes. Grinning and doing that kind of looked weird at once, Lily agreed to herself. Sirius fluttered his eyelashes at her and clamped his hands in his lap, and Remus, still grinning like no tomorrow, crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch.

"Do you guys want to tell me how this happened?" Lily asked wearily.

The one wizard opened his mouth to say something, but the other slapped a hand over it and looked at the puzzled witch.

"We were just disagreeing with another, about speed. Is the Knight Bus faster, or the Hoyle 100 Broomstick?" Replied Remus, stilling grinning, making his eyes crinkle.

The witch still had a blank look, so Remus went on.

"So then Sirius, being the super idiotic boy he is, said '_How about we see how fast you can smile'_. Understanding what he meant, I pulled out my wand and we both shot the same charm at another. And we can't re-verse the spell because we both can't say the charm with mouths that barely move."

Remus turned to Sirius, who was glaring. Something touched his hand, and the teen quickly snatched his hand back. Sirius looked at him with a grin.

"You just _licked_ my hand!" Remus cried, "You're like a god damn dog!"

Sirius gave a wink.

The boy wiped his wet hand on his friends shoulder, and then gave it a critical look before stuffing it in his robes pocket. The grin flattened on his face it even funnier.

Lily busted out in laughter.

**SMASH!**

****

The startled teenagers jumped slightly and then scrambled to look behind the couch, where the noise came from. Lily peaked over the edge, and then started to laugh again, holding onto Remus's arm to keep from falling. Sirius and Remus both were laughing humouredly with their grins still on, and both were holding onto gasping witch all the while.

Ombre and Emmeline were behind the couch, and playing Wizard's Chest. And by the looks of the board, Emmeline Checked her and her piece was smashed into smithereens; Dust and little pieces of her stone character blown into Ombre's hair and clothing.

Emmeline was laughing so hard she had curled up into a ball, shaking. The two had flopped onto the floor, lying down, to play the game. Ombre had shut her eyes and was now trying to get away the mess on her face, whispering a spell.

"_Scourgify_."

"Hey look," Sirius said, grinning while looking at Emmeline, who sat up and glared at him. "It's the human Cockroach Cluster."

Remus, mouth still held into a charming grin, but slowly sagging, looked downward, shaking his head and muttering about_'the worst comeback's'_ and _'he's just riling her up again..'_. Lily just rolled her eyes, turned around and sat back on the couch again, getting ready for Emmeline's mouth.

"Black, wanna taste me?" She naughtily asked.

Students around them looked at the two, getting furious with another easily. Emmeline and Sirius had pure hatred for another, since day one. He picked on her because she was a Slytherin and he hated them all, and she picked on him because he started it and she loved to feel anger sizzling through her veins.

One or two students said they'd probably get married later, being just like a bickering married couple and all. And their fates were both planned and taken out from both subjects, actually working together.. then they'd hate each other right after.

If it was one good thing about the two, it was that they adored and cherished doing pranks: Mostly on another.

Lily sighed, '_Now she won't stop talking about killing him later.._'

****

The said witch came in front of the couch, glaring at Sirius as she walked around it. Her eyes were blazing, narrowed into slits, and her hand was clamped onto her wand.

"You're going to get it, Black." She hissed, through her teeth.

Sirius, whose face suddenly relaxed from the Cheering Charm, sneered at her.

"What are you going to, Vince? Scratch me?"

Emmeline's face, lit up by the fire, slowly turned into a wicked grin. The kind that made you _hug_ yourself in fear.

"Much worse.. _Diffindo!_"

Her wand shivered and then shot a wispy stream of clear gassy sparks, pointed at Sirius's robe sleeves, and they tore up to his armpit. Strings hung off the torn material, and small curls of smoke trailed upwards from it.

People around them scooted back towards the wall, went upstairs, started to get ready and watch, or rolled their eyes and went to go sit on dorm stairs to watch anyway.

Sirius shot up from his seat, and got into a position to fight back-

_"Evanesco!"_

Emmeline's wand was about to disappear, but she ducked in time and did a golden transparent shield in time.

_"Incarcerous!"_

Ropes shot out of her wand, and wrapped around Sirius's neck and arms, making them tight together so he could barely hex her again..__

_"Finite Incantatem!"_

The witch stopped Sirius's attempt, to re-verse the spell onto her.

_"Incendio!"_

Flames erupted from his wand and burned away the ropes, and he then shot the spell at her hair-

_"Locomotor Mortis!"_

She shrieked in anger as she put out her hair tips with a shot of water, and then put a leg-locking curse on the bark-laughing Sirius.__

_"Mobilarbus!"_

The table from the middle of the room rose, hovered and went strait to Emmeline-

_"Obliv-!"_

**"_IMPEDIMENT!_ AND WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE AND POINTS FROM OUR HOUSE AND SLYTHERIN!"**

****

The table soaring to Emmeline slowed down and then fell back to the floor with a clatter, and Lily stood in the middle of the two hexing students. Her eyes blazing in fury, her Irish hair, which has floated in mid hair above her shoulder, drifted down and her wand was pointed at Sirius. Her left hand gripping Remus's wand he leant to her, pointed at her friend.

Her voice was dangerously venomous, and her speech was filled with acid.

"Get over this, you're just embarrassing yourselves and acting like fools! Do we always have to tell you to get over this? Are you always going to act like this in public!-"

"But she st-" Sirius began.

"I don't care who started it!" Lily snarled. "And if I do remember correctly, you're the one who was baiting her! Stop being a _jerk_!"

"You said a **bad** word!" Shrieked a First Year, suddenly standing up and pointing at the gapping Witch.

"No I didn't, _jerk_ isn't a bad one! But things such as **ass**, **shi**-"

"You said **MORE **bad words!" He screamed, still pointing at her.

"No! I didn't mean to say it-!" She said in outrage.

"But you did!"

"Jerk still isn't a bad word!"

"Is to!" He yelled, stomping his feet.

"Is not!" She yelled right back.

"Is to!"

"Is not-!"

Emmeline scooted closer to Sirius, "Is Lils arguing with a little boy?" She whispered, watching the scene of an older senior and younger junior arguing over words.

"I thought she always argued with Prongs.." He whispered from the side of his mouth.

The two stayed silent as the common room disappeared slowly, the girls: Ombre and Emmeline, sat on the floor watching the two bicker back and forth. Half of The Marauders lay on the couches, Sirius cheering lowly at the boy once and then every few minutes. Earning glares from Lily, which made him frown and shrivel down in seat cursing her.

"-He's a stupid, weak, hopeless, disrespectful, ill humored, indecent, useless, rebelling, refusing, meaningless, unintelligent, talkative, corrupted, conning, shagging, sociable, pranking, thrifting, shameful, shabby, tarnished, scandalizing, infamous, outrageous, scummy, miserable, time-wasting, abnormal, effective, influencing, overrunning, insane, unbelievable, impossible, cold, dry, block-headed, stupid asshole, fooling, bizarre, sonofabitch."

"You just expanded your vocabulary, congrats." Came a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah.. kinda thought about everything I experienced, and hated about him. Helped me think out my words.."

"Well, I think she _lo-oves_ him."

A smack sounded on the seventh corridor, along with snickering.

"That hurt! You didn't have to hit **that** hard."

Emmeline grinned at Ombre, who was rubbing the back of her head, "Thanks, I needed that."

Lily rolled her emerald eyes and turned towards a portrait of a bowl of fruit, ignoring the two bickering girls who were punching each other on their arms and pinching cheeks. She sighed and reached to the painting, her pointer-finger of her right hand brushing lightly over a greenish-gold pear. Tickling it, it wiggled, and some soft giggles sang from it as it disappeared and a sun-colored round handle re-appeared in its place.

The witch smiled and turned the handle, opened the door and got a huge wave of delicious smells crashed upon her. Her eyes glowed brightly at the sight of tiny House-Elf's scurrying around, plates of food, pitchers, and stacks of cups teetering around four long tables of each house.

Ombre suddenly appeared beside her, and was clapping her hands together quite happily at the sight of food so close to her mouth..

"_Eeeeeeee_eeeeee! **FOOD**!"

Laughing, Ombre streaked past the tables, looking for the House-Elf that always sneaked her goodies. Line rolled her eyes in a joking manner and then too headed for goodies, mostly Butter Beers and Freezers: A drink that had muggle Vodka and tangy fruit juices in it. Drinking it would make your breath turn frosty, and if you blew air out of your mouth and onto a window, the window would get frost on it; in other words, Lily's favorite drink in the whole wide world.

Lily walked between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, towards a roman brick archway, which held drinks and powdered ones behind its veil. Pushing aside the velvety blood-red curtain, she stepped forward- and tripped into someone's arms.. A familiar pair of arms..

_Flashback_

_Lily bustled through the rain with her cloak hood over her head, her fingers clasping onto her cloak fastenings with a death grip. She shuddered against the powerful wind crashing against her small frame._

_'Why did I have to come out here, and watch a stupid Gryffindor game?' She thought while grinding her teeth._

_Lily's feet skidded against the moist grass of the Quidditch Pitch, her arms flailed and she closed her eyes, ready for the hard ground to crush her face._

_Only a pair of warm strong arms grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her into it's owners front._

_"Careful, Evans.." Said a damp husky voice in her ear, sending tingles down her spine._

_Lily looked up, pushing her hood back, and stared into a pair-_

_End of Flashback_

-of coffee bean hazel covered eyes..

"_Potter_?!"

James looked at her with a really cute smile, "You should be careful, Lily. You don't need to break your neck." He nodded to the open cellar door where she was just going to step-

She blinked furiously, she could of killed herself.. Lily looked at James caring face as he kept his arms around her; he always seemed to be there when she was in danger. Maybe this was a good thi-

"You can let go of me now, Potter. I'm a big girl." She spoke quietly, her arms unknowingly shaking under his touch.

The wizard shook his head, as if trying to wake from a daydream.

"Oh, right. Sorry E-Lily." James's arms unwrapped around her, leaving tingling warmth she soon longed for.

The Head Girl cleared her throat, "Well… thanks I guess."

_'Merlin, that sounded lame… Not like I care anyway!'_

Rolling her eyes at her thoughts, she squatted down to the floor and slowly started to step into the cellar. Her fingers grabbed onto the sides of the wooden entranceway, a death grip on them as she lowered herself.

Was he still there? She wondered, that feeling whenever James came into a room, shifting her senses.

Lily paused her feet and looked up, James's curious face stared down at her from many potion bottles and weird shaped containers on the room's shelves. Their colors shining in the dim light, competing with her Gryffindor robe color neck tie.

Her right eyebrow rose, "Yes, Potter?"

James's hair slowly sprouted a hand, his fingers running through his silky black hair. He was thinking of something.. She knew he did this often when he was doing a test, or looking thoughtful when asked a question in class.

"What are you going down there for?"

Lily blinked innocently up at him, "Drinks."

His face moved into confusion and then mock horror, "You drink?"

She rolled her eyes heaven-ward, "Yes, I drink a bit."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT SHE SAID AT HER BIRTHDAY, JAMES!" Called a voice from the Kitchen: Ombre.

"THAT WAS AFTER SIXTEEN SHOTS AND A DOZEN COOLERS!" Emmeline checked in after her.

Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, they said they'd keep that a secret! Ohh they were gonna get it, she swore she'd do something for revenge. The girl's laughter poured through the room, and an elf or two joined in for the fun of it.

James wasn't even trying to hold in his thoughts, a laughable smirk tightened on his lips and they parted a few times to release a laugh. Lily's mood changed almost instantly, shivers of warm pleasure racing on her skin and butterflies swarmed her. She turned her head and tried to frown and get the smile to disappear, but it wouldn't agree with her.

_'He makes me smile, and I can't remove my reaction..'_

Unknown to her, her emerald green eyes brightened up even more.

"-one hundred, and twenty one stairs on the case! Two thousand, one hundred, and twenty-two stairs on the case! Two thousand, one hundred, and twenty-three stairs on the case! Two thousand, one hundred, and twenty-four stairs on the case! Two thousand, one hundred, and twenty five-!"

"Ombre, **_shut up_**!" Growled Emmeline, turning around and shifting the Butter Beer case in her arms.

Ombre smiled cheerfully and continued on her song, counting her steps. The other two girls and one boy sighed heavily and kept walking slowly to the Boys' Dorms. Why were they going there? James told them that him and his gang stashed most of the Freezers, Butter beers, and Fire Whiskey's in their room, so he invited them of course. Not that he would mind Lily being near his bed… James closed his eyes tightly._'Naughty thoughts.'_

Lily's hands, now getting cold from the Freezers, jerk slightly every then and again. Her pea-green eyes watched her feet move onto every step, as if waiting for the staircase to turn into a slide like the Girls'. One thing she noticed however, was that their seemed to be little pictures on the steps, well hidden but visible and incredible.

Students over the centuries have seemed to written their names, and a symbol next to their names on each step. Remembering this simple and amazing fact, Lily wondered if she could look at the Girls' steps later. Even add her name to the infamous marble staircase.

"Lils, keep moving; these cases aren't the lightest thing in the world ya know." Complained a voice behind her.

The called witch rolled her eyes and started to walk again, ignoring the laughter of the rest of her gang behind her. Which seemed like a death-walk to Ombre, the four made it up the Seventh Year Boys' staircase without anything falling.

The Head Girl looked up as she heard James muttering something, at a door made of birch wood. It would have looked normal in the castle- if a shimmering purple web didn't cover it. James looked at her and smiled politely.

"Just an illusion, but one with a trick. Snatches your hand if we don't want or allow you in our dorm." He answered, before she could even ask.

James grabbed the black metal handle on the door, and pushed it open, revealing a room covered head to foot with the proud colors of Gryffindor. The girls cautiously stepped inside, making sure not to step on articles of clothing, open books, candy wrappers, and a few magazines of- Lily didn't want to know- spread around the room like leaves during autumn.

The boy stepped towards five beds surrounding a stone fireplace, with names written all over it; Wizards from ago. James went to the second four-poster bed with red curtains and lions chasing green snakes around-

"Obviously a Marauder thing.." Muttered Line, to Lily's right.

****

**"WHAT THE HELL!?"**

The girls jumped, smashing the drinks to the ground in surprise.

The first bed hangings tore open and Sirius Black crouched on his knees, a fowl expression on his face, scowled at the group of girls hugging each other in a hug. Looking as if the whole universe was out to get them. The three slowly spread apart, Emmeline was the first to recover and send a nasty glare back at him.

Sirius's mood changed, and he got out of his bed and faced James.

"What is **she** doing here?" He wailed at his best friend, "I don't want **her** here!"

****

Rolling her eyes and muttering _'Pathetic'_, Emmeline crossed the floor and sat on Sirius's bed.

"Comfy bed, Black. Can I share with you?" Line asked, winking quickly and flopping onto her stomach on the bed.

Two hours later into the night, the six lay around the room, drinking their refreshing liquids. Lily had placed herself against the dead fireplace, James in front of her, leaning on his truck, both of them stealing glances at another as the bottles piled on the floor around them.

Emmeline and Sirius laid themselves on his bed, both growling at each other to share the blankets. While Ombre and Remus were playing 'Caps', the Butter Beer lids on top of their glasses upside down to look like crowns, and their wands flicking magic to remove the cap.

Emmeline grunted and dropped her empty bottle on the floor, letting it roll on the floor over to Lily, who just raised an elegant eyebrow at her. Line shrugged and then leaned backwards over the bed, looking as if a stretched cat. Her head got dizzy as she looked upside down at her second best friend.

"Li- Lils.. you look, _fab-u-lous_ from upside down. Think I should… should.."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You _should _sit up before all the blood rushes to your head."

Line's face frowned and then she sat up-- smacking her head into Sirius's fast. She yelped and fell off the bed sideways, falling onto the stone-cold floor.

"Thanks Black, I needed that… YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!"

The mumbling witch crawled against the floor on all fours, going to go sulk beside Ombre who was staring at the scene with a shocked expression.. before she started to giggle madly; Making Remus and the others grin and start filling the room up with drunken laughter.

"That hurt, you know." Pouted Emmeline, rubbing the bruise on her coal-black haired head.

"I know!" Sirius snapped at her, massaging his forehead.

"Jeez, don't get your knickers in a twist now.."

"HEY!"

"Hey yourself." Muttered Emmeline, curling into a ball; knees to chin.

Sirius gave her a critical look, "There are clinics for people like you, Vance."

Emmeline screamed, plugging her ears with her fingers before hand.

"Shut up! I juts have a headache! And I smell like fire Whiskey.." She mumbled the last part, breathing into her hand and wrinkling her nose at the smell.

The others laughed.. well.. not one.

Lily.

She had caught herself twice already, trying to sneak peeks at the boy in front of her. Which made her angry, upset, giddy, and confused-

A melting sensation spread through her blood like fire. He smiled as Sirius cracked another silly joke, and his hand would grip the Butter Beer bottle tighter, making sure it wouldn't spill. It was the way that his grin affected his eyes, making them twinkle brighter in the dim light. It all made her.. happy? The world surrounding her melted into obscurity, so much she failed to take notice to her bottled drink dripping on the floor.

The Head girl sucked in a breath, was her mind going haywire?

James was leaning against a trunk behind a four-poster bed, the height flexing his upper muscles to hold himself up, making her turn her head away with a blush warming her face. Those addictive emotions in her tummy returned as she tried to breath in through her mouth. It was absurd; throughout the years she never had this, this wanting. She had some butterflies with boys she dated.. but not when she glanced at them.

Lily touched her heated face, this couldn't be happening; it wasn't possible-

She turned around to look at him again, and her eyes fell into his. James stared at her back, a smile slowly spreading across his lips._'Those look pretty inviting..' _She thought dirtily to herself. The witch inwardly groaned, she shouldn't be thinking **_that_**.

But it was pretty hard not to as he inched forward, closer to the space where she sat half-cross legged, a Freezer between her bent knee. His face concentrated on hers, his black hair slightly covering his cheeks sexily. His playful eyes digging into hers.

Lily swallowed harshly, her ears echoing the sound of her gulping saliva. It wasn't that she was nervous that James was slyly hitting on her, he had been doing that for five years, it was that she found herself scooting closer to him too..

The witch closed her eyes, wondering how his lips on hers would feel.

Would she tremble if he touched her lips? Or would she push him away, like in Third Year?

She shivered, dreaming the feeling of it. _His smooth silky lips nipping and tasting her.._

_His tongue would run across her bottom pouting lip, make her breath hitch and open her mouth wider._

_His Quidditch left hand would cup her cheek, letting his thumb smooth over her skin like lotion._

_His tongue would stretch to her mouth's roof, swirling on it, making her hands reach out for his head._

__

_Her fingers would comb through his long jet-black tuffs of hair, making him lean closer to her body._

Then something woke her up, the feeling of a drunken mouth on hers, barks of laughter, gasps, hooting, and giggling around her making her head hurt..

The red-head's eyes shot open, something warm swirling in them, something new.. making them a irresistible bright green.

First thing was first.

Was Potter just kissing her, or was it her daydreaming?

Trying to sit up- she stopped.

**__**

**_Since when did she have a pair of hands under her shirt?!_**

****

****0o**O**o0

****

**_A/N:_** Okay I'll tell you what happened, **_(gives a dry look)_** James and Lily made out :p. Lol, the obvious. But ya, she was sort of dreaming it, and acting it, if you catch my drift. Why was she not pushing him off? **One:** _everyone in the room was slightly drunk from the drinks._ **Two:** _she thought she was daydreaming._ **Three:** _She didn't push him off sort of because he had changed and she was liking the change.. **a lot**_

And **_omg_**, you people are so incredibly nice on FanFiction!! ; I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing! I asked for **5 **reviews, and you gave me **22**! **THANK YOU! **(does a happy dance XD)

**Reviewers & responses:**

****

**_Bella, aka longhairedhippiefreak: _****Thank you, and omg, your name is so awesome! Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Brilover: _****Thank you, and thanks for reading my others too Thank you for reviewing!**

**_CanadianBlueberries: _****Thank you, and no this story isn't based on anything.. just a thought from my head -.-; I think I shouldn't stay up till 3am and drinking ice tea anymore.. lol Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Crimsonfawkes2002: _****Thank you, lol thanks for saying that! Thank you for reviewing!**

**_FalseEyelashes: _****Thank you, and ya I sorta find the whole nightmare thing interesting. But I wished my boyfriend would stop having them, it worries me too much ; Thanks for reviewing!**

**_Flame Of Desire: _****Thank you, and thank you for reviewing.**

**_Hermione Granger63: _****Thank you for reviewing! I'll try to get the next one up fast too!**

**_JAT: _****Thank you, I will. And thank you for reviewing!**

**_Janice: _****Thank you, and thank you for reviewing.**

**_Jessie xxx: _****Thank you, and I'll try to keep it 'good' ; Kind of really hyper at the moment, lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_Liferscove2118: _****Thank you, and thank you for reviewing! lol too many thank you's..**

**_LilyEvansPotter3: _****Thank you, and figuring out a name for the guy took a while -.-; My best friend and me were arguing over names for days Thank you for reviewing!**

**_MoonyPadfootProngs4eva: _****Thank you tons for the info, and thanks for reviewing!**

**_Padfootsgurl1225: _****Thank you, and thank you for reviewing!**

**_Padfoot's Pup: _****Thank you, lol I love the Marauders too I love the whole era; because you can make anything you're way :) Thank you for reviewing! Love the name btw! ;)**

**_PeRkieGuRL: _****Thank you, and thank you for reviewing! **

****

**_r.3.d.3.m.p.t.i.0.n: _****Thank you, I try to do my best so people can understand what I'm saying. About Andromeda, I know, lots of people don't write about her a lot. I want her to play a part in this story, and because I felt sort of bad for her not being a star ; lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**_rOkstA:_** **T****hank you, and he wasn't mentioned because I had no need to bring him in the first chapter ; And because I didn't name him yet -.-; lol Thank you for reviewing!**

****

**_Shayomac: _****Thank you, I love picturing everything in my mind and love detailing it down. I've been told lots that I'm amazing at doing it and that lots of people don't do it a lot. Thank you for reviewing and putting me on your fav list! **

**_Vanilla-Smoothie188: _****Thank you, and thank you for reviewing!**

**_Yer-blues: _****Thank you, I will. And thank you for reviewing!**

**… I'm missing a reviewer here but my computer is being stupid and wont let me show it, so I'll have to answer it next chapter.. sorry whoever you are and thank you for reviewing! ;**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing too! I hope to maybe reach my goal of 25 before the next chapter! It all depends on you guys, and you know any author loves reviews! ;) And I'm really sorry about the lateness, I've been terribly busy with everything going on at the moment and I WILL put up one defiantly earlier!**

**Laterz,**

**Asereje__**


End file.
